brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfram
__FORCETOC__ Wolfram is a mining company owned by Gehnen. It is first mentioned by Ramon in Castell dels Sants in Catalonia, Spain. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' When George and Tiago Marqués walk into the fireplace inside Castell dels Sants to investigate a secret pathway, Nico finds a burnt piece of paper near to it that reads “Wolfram”. As soon as Ramon, a loyal family servant, hears that word he tells Nico he cursed that name forever. During the Spanish Civil War Wolfram backed the Fascists and in return, Gehnen was given soldiers to do this dirty work. They came here - brought their bloody war to this house and killed Señor Xavier, Tiago Marqués’ father. Ramon was just a boy but he remembers like it was yesterday. They shot him and his friend Hernandez- like animals. They were searching for something but they only brought death with them. Gehnen then disappeared to library. He spent weeks in there making notes and studying maps. His men crossed the whole of Catalonia searching for something.One day Gehnen just vanished and never came back. A few years later Ramon returned and cleaned the place up. It broke his heart and he locked the library because he could not bear to touch Gehnen's papers. Ramon has kept it locked to honor the memory of Señor Xavier. That evening when he locked it up, Ramon drank to the memory of Señor Xavier. The cellars were well stocked and it was a long night. He hid the key and then forgot where he put it, so it’s been lost since then. Only one crate of bottles was left in the morning and Ramon hasn't touched a drop since. All he can remember is waking up in the old car. Nico needs to find out what Gehnen had been working on in that library. By taking a look to Gehnen’s trunk once inside the library, Nico finds an old map at the top with curious markings and scribbles all over it. At a closer look, Nico can see there is a drawing similar to the same shape as the circles around the Ouroboros in “La Maledicció”. Gehnen thought that pattern in the painting had something to do with a map of Catalonia. They guess they should try to finish what Gehnen started. By reexamining the trunk, George discovers a telegram signed by Wolfram, probably written by one of his accomplices. The letter reads: “The "Tabula Veritatis" was smuggled out of Montségur to Catalonia by a group of Cathar survivors. I have confirmed this from confessions extracted by the Dominican inquisitor Eymerich of Girona.” After deciphering the Tabula Veritatis’ marks thanks to Gehnen’s discoveries regarding an ancient clay tablet in Santa Cova Chapel, George and Nico learn that the artifact is in fact a set of directions that lead to Eden. Once there, George spots a Wolfram van near the cavern where supposedly Langham is. Meanwhile, his men guard the entrance from intruders that could possibly prevent him from calling upon Lucifer on his command. 'Trivia' *After taking over the Castell dels Sants, Ramon tells Nico that when Gehnen wasn't torturing the locals he disappeared to library. He spent weeks in there making notes and studying maps. His men - they crossed the whole of Catalonia, searching for something. One day Gehnen just disappeared. He never came back. An accident in the mountains perhaps. May his soul rot in hell. The soldiers didn't stay long to search for him. They hated him too. *The telegram, a coat of arms, the fresco found in the secret Gnostic chapel in Castell dels Sants and one of the saints depicted in “La Maledicció” help George and Nico discover where the Tabula Veritatis is located. *After decoding the telegram, it reads: “The "Tabula Veritatis" was smuggled out of Montségur to Catalonia by a group of Cathar survivors. I have confirmed this from confessions extracted by the Dominican inquisitor Eymerich of Girona.” *Wolfram’s backstory is mentioned in the Broken Sword 5 comic, gifted as a Digital Reward for backing the Kickstarter’s Campaign. 'Gallery' ' Wolfram 1.png|Wolfram's backstory in the Broken Sword 5 comic. Wolfram 2.png|Gehnen's discovery in 1935 in Southern Turkey. Gehnen 1.png|Gehnen gets his hands on "La Maledicció" in 1937. Castell dels Sants 11.png|Coded telegram found inside Gehnen's old trunk in Castell dels Sants. Eden 3.png|Wolfram's truck in Eden. Santa Cova 7.png|Wolfram's map found inside Santa Cova Chapel. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Wolfram Category:Castells dels Sants Category:Eden